Field of the Present Invention
The present invention relates generally to exercise equipment, and, in particular, to portable exercise equipment for use on the sideline, bench, or the like during athletic contests.
Background
Most, if not all exercise equipment used today in gyms and health clubs is very singularly focused, meaning it is designed for a single purpose: leg extensions for the quadriceps, lat pull downs for the latissimus muscles, and the like.
One type of training that has become more popular is suspension training, wherein using one's own body weight or the like is used as resistance. However, as this training has evolved and become more popular, the equipment needed to withstand such forces and demands either has to weigh hundreds or even thousands of pounds or be bolted to the floor for stability. For example, companies like TRX, GTX, and the like use the premise of rings of the type used in the men's Olympics gymnastics together with the user's bodyweight for the resistance. These devices can be attached to an existing pull up bar, which in turn is usually mounted to the wall with bolts or screws, or a very heavy piece of gym equipment with hundreds of pounds of plated or stack weights. In either case, the equipment is clearly not transportable or usable in more than one location, and in particular cannot be easily moved to the sideline of a football field or other locations and used there.
A need exists for exercise equipment that can be used to provide a weight room “experience” on the sideline but that overcomes the confines of very large and megalithic equipment as described above.
Additionally or alternatively, a need exists for sideline exercise equipment that utilizes flat surfaces on the structure itself, such as platform bases (top and bottom), vertical columns, a canopy, or the like, for advertising space, thereby making the equipment itself more affordable for athletic programs that might not otherwise be able to pay for the equipment.